Gift of a friend
by candybear24
Summary: After the death of her mother, everything changed. Lucy no longer wanted friends and she was isolated from them but when she goes to another school, will there be a certain boy to change her own point of view? AU!


Look a new story! Since this is the first time I'm ever going to write an anime story and on top of that Fairy Tail, I'm going to need a lot of critizism.

Important news:

Lucy: 17

Loke: 18

Virgo: 23

Judo: 30

Angel: 36

That's it and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_It's already been 7 years, huh? Have you been doing well in heaven? Is Heaven fun to live in? If it is, could you take me there to live with you? Probably not, right? The life I live in is sad and lonely. I have nowhere to go to. Only these 4 pink walls surround me like I'm held as a hostage. Can you see what I go through in life? Papa changed a lot. He used to be so kind and nice but ever since you were gone he's been a ruthless man who doesn't care about me anymore. He hates me and blames me for the cause of your own death but was it really? I'm sure that if you were here, you would ask me if I had friends. Friends? I have none. The only person who comes here and talks to me is Loke. He's the only person who wouldn't use me because I have money. He's a very true friend to have. Well since I have nothing else to tell you, I have to tell you goodbye for now and take care in heaven. _

_ Love, _

_ Lucy _

I closed the letter up and put it inside the blue box where I had stored my other letters to her. I sat right back on the bed again until the door opened. The maid, her name is Virgo, opened the door. She bowed down and I stood up.

"Lucy- sama, Loke-sama is waiting for you downstairs in the living room."

"Thank you Virgo and just call me Lucy okay?"

"Yes Lucy-sa, I mean, Lucy."

I nodded and I walked out of the room with Virgo. She led me to the living room and then walked out. I saw Loke sitting on the couch watching TV. I smiled and tackled him on the couch.

"Loke! You're here!"

"Lucy! Nice to see you!'

I got off of Loke and smiled. He looked at me and pushed up his glasses then smiled back.

"Same Lucy as always."

"Same Loke as always."

"Whatever, can we go to your room now?"

"Sure."

We walked back upstairs and went inside my room. We both sat down on the bed and started to talk.

"How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Great! Aries and I are going to be engaged in the next 3 weeks."

"Wow so I see she's been doing well."

"Yeah so how's your relationship with your father?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes…"

"My relationship with my father has gone nowhere. He keeps telling me that he hates me and he keeps ruling my life like I'm nothing to him. He wants me to get engaged with a guy who I don't know and I hate it!"

"Lucy, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. No one does. You're just saying that to make me feel better. My so-called friends say that but yet they all use me just because I'm rich. Friends and family is something stupid that you don't need. "

"Lucy, don't say that."

"But it's true. You're the only person that accepts me for who I am and you don't use me for money."

"Lucy, I don't need to use you for money because I already have money."

"Yeah, I guess-"

The speaker in my room was on and a voice started to speak through it.

"Lucy and Loke, come to my office."

The speaker turned off and Loke and I looked at each other. I got up from my bed and walked towards my door. Loke followed me and we went inside my father's office. We went straight from my room and then made a left. We stood at the door and then I opened it. I walked inside with Loke and stood in front of my father's desk. My father was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the table and his hands intertwined together. Next to him was a lady who looked like she was in her early 30s and she had her right arm around his shoulder. Loke looked at me then at my father.

"Lucy, as you can see, I have remarried."

"Remarried?"

"Yes I have remarried to make our business grow-"

"Business?! You remarried just to grow some kind of ridiculous business?! You replaced mom just for a business?!"

"Lucy! I did this for your mother. This is for her. I wanted to make it special to her so that's why I am remarried to the boss of Heaven's corporation, Angel. I remarried her because of her beauty and her magnificent glory among all-"

"Beauty my ass! She looks like a ton of bullshit to me. The only glory she'll get is when she's dead!"

"Lucy, do not talk to your mother like that!"

"That bitch is not my mother! She never has and never will. The only time I'll recognize her is when I commit suicide!"

"Lucy! Lucy, come back!"

I ran out of my father's office with tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to hear about my father being remarried again. I couldn't just stand it. That woman was going to replace my own mother? No! I won't let that happen! I swear till the day I die that I will never recognize that women to be my mother. I open the door and closed it. I took one of my pillows of my bed, sat in a corner, and cried. I wanted my mother back. I want things back to the way things were before. Not like this.

~Loke's Pov

Lucy ran out the room with tears streaming down her face. I looked down at the floor and started to talk.

"Why did you remarry?"

"To grow my family's business."

"Then why would you break the promise you made to Lucy when she was 10? Was it really for your wife or for you?"

"This was all for me! My wife is gone so what's the point of keeping that promise?!"

"Why are you making Lucy cry worthless tears?!"

"That is none of my concern. She can cry all she wants because she herself is worthless in my eyes. Listen Loke, I want you to tell Lucy that she will be going to a new school called Fairy Tail Academy tomorrow and after that, I want you to leave and never have any single contact with her, understand?"

"But-"

"No buts just go and do it now and also tell your family that I'm cutting all ties with them."

"O-Okay."

"Good, now get out!"

"Yes sir."

I left Lucy's father's office with both hands in fist. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt Lucy but do I have a choice? I walked up to Lucy's room and opened the door. I saw her hugging her pillow and sitting down in a corner

"Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy lifted up her head and turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes knowing I was going to do something I was going to regret. I looked down and then started to talk.

"Lucy will you hate me?"

"No why?"

"I have to tell you something so don't hate me okay?"

"Okay?"

"The news is that you're going to a new school."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"But how is that news going to make me hate you?"

"The other news is that I no longer want to be your friend anymore."

"What?"

* * *

Well I'm a bit skeptical about this story so this will be the only chapter unless you want me to continue. I'm sorry.

Did you like the story though? You have to give me credit for it, right?

Well i can't believe that i'm going to say this but goodbye!


End file.
